Fierce
by E.A. Michael
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are invited to compete in the first season of America's Next Top Model Men! They quickly bond over their love of music and decide to help each other out. right now only a one-shot. May expand later


So I'm watching America's Next Top model and I just started picturing Klaine being there. So this was born... oops

Kurt Hummel looked up at the hotel in front of him. He was finally here. It was the first season of America's Next Top Model - Men. He had tried to break into the modeling business for years, but no one seemed to want a gay pale boy from Lima, Ohio. Somehow he lucked out and the casting directors saw something in him that they liked so he was invited to Las Vegas to audition with the other 36 aspiring models. He knew that only thirteen would be invited to actually compete and the odds were against him, but he was going to try to make an impression on the judges and get that coveted modeling contract. He sighed as he grabbed his luggage and walked through the sliding doors into the Aria, looking for the conference room where he was to meet the other contestants.

Blaine Anderson's cab pulled up in front of the ritzy hotel. He was shocked that he was here. Blaine was a tan, frizzy haired boy who stood at a modest 5' 8". He never expected that he would be invited to a modeling competition. Seriously who wants a 5'8" gay guy on the cover of the magazines lining the grocery store checkout lane. But who was he to say no when Tyra Banks herself chased you down the street and invited you to compete? He thanked the cabbie and tipped him generously (his father always taught him to be very polite to people even if they were below him socially) before taking his luggage and walking through the door. He looked around the hotel in awe and was instantly deafened by the sound of the casino. He saw a sign reading "America's Next Top Model Men" pointing down the hallway and quickly made his way towards the doors at the end.

When the doors opened he looked around and saw dozens of attractive men chatting to each other. Overwhelmed he put his luggage in the pile with the rest and wandered over to a group, listening to their conversation.

"Obviously I'm going to make it in. I mean look at me. I have what they want." Blaine looked up at the man and couldn't help but agree. He was at least 6'1", muscular with dark hair and tan skin. He was certainly attractive and if Blaine saw him walking down the streets he wouldn't look away. But his attitude. He had a sneer on his face and seemed to be looking down at the rest of the men. Blaine rolled his eyes and walked past that group. He really didn't want to have to deal with this guys ego.

Walking slowly through the room he looked around and saw that almost all of the men were either paired off or in small groups. He didn't really feel like interrupting anyone there to introduce himself so he almost gave up. He started walking towards the windows when he noticed another boy -no he must be at least 18 since he was part of this competition- standing alone with headphones in his ears and eyes closed.

Blaine began the quick walk over and cleared his throat hoping that it would draw the boy out of his trance. It didn't work so he cautiously reached his hand out and tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped back when the boy opened his eyes and jumped backwards holding his hands out in a defensive pose. Blaine's eyes widened comically and held his hands up, trying to signal that he wasn't going to hurt him. The pale boy reached up and yanked out the headphones.

"I am so sorry!" Blaine stammered, "I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to come over and introduce myself" He felt his face heat up as he began to back away from the still terrified looking boy. An arm reached out and grabbed his hand before he could run.

"It's alright. I'm just a little jumpy sometimes. I didn't mean to freak you out or something" Blaine was amazed when he spoke. His voice was amazing. "I'm Kurt by the way."

"Blaine" He held out his hand and shook Kurt's own thin one. This boy he could see on the cover of magazines unlike himself. This is who he would expect to win this competition, this is who they were looking for. He shook his head slightly, trying to clear the thoughts. "I'm 18 years old, from Westerville, Ohio. I like singing, Broadway and the rain. Oh and I'm gay" He might as well let him know the basics right away. Maybe Kurt would realized he wasn't worth talking to and let him know early on, rather than keep him in the dark.

A bright smile covered Kurt's face. "I'm from Ohio too! Lima though. I am 19 years old, I also like singing, I was in my high school Glee club, I wanted to be on Broadway for a while actually. One of my friends is in New York studying at NYADA." Blaine couldn't believe that Kurt seemed to be okay with him. "Oh and I'm gay too, if it wasn't obvious" Kurt laughed lightly as he gestured to his clothes. Blaine took the opportunity to look him up and down. His outfit was definitely extravagant but what else would you expect in a modeling competition.

"Wow another gay guy from Ohio! I didn't know they existed" Blaine teased and smiled when Kurt laughed. Obviously he knew how gay people were treated in their home state. They continued to chat for a while, getting to know even more about each other until the rest of the men got extremley quiet. They looked up from where they were talking and saw Tyra and Miss. Jay herself standing in the doorway.

"Hello models!" Tyra smiled brightly at all of them. "Welcome to the first ever season of America's Next Top Model - Men! I am enjoying the view this season a lot more than normal" The men laughed at her joke as she fanned herself.

"So am I honey" Miss. Jay looked around the room, looking up and down all of the models. Tyra playfully hit him on the shoulder, causing the rest of the room to laugh harder.

"Anyway, if Miss. Jay will pay attention," Miss. Jay just smirked, "We are going to start our first competition. I need you to break into pairs and come up with an idea for a photoshoot. We will then have you construct the set, dress yourselves and finally have your first Photo's taken here on ANTMM!" The men all clapped and started chatting excitedly. They obviously couldn't wait to start the competition.

"Well we are going to give you an hour to design the set and dress yourselves. Go!" Tyra shouted and the men took off. Blaine turned to Kurt who was looking at him as well.

"Want to be partners?" Blaine asked hopefully. Kurt just smiled brightly and grabbed his hand and began pulling him towards table where the sketchbooks were located.

"Well we gay men from Ohio need to stick together don't we?" Kurt smiled brightly, squeezing Blaine's hand. Blaine blushed but luckily Kurt was facing the other way.

Maybe this competition won't be so bad after all Blaine thought to himself allowing himself to look Kurt up and down.


End file.
